bubbles
by TrueLoveIsSacrifice
Summary: Emma house-sits for Regina while her and Robin take Henry and Roland to Boston for a get-away. In which Emma breaks things and pisses Regina off. Short one-shot. Rated M for slight smut, and language.


**This is something I thought of the other day and I had to write it. Leave reviews and let me know what you think.**

Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma as she handed her the keys. She wasn't entirely sure she fully trusted the blonde yet, but she was the only person she could trust while she was away.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Regina said, tilting her chin up slightly.

"Don't worry, Regina," Emma assured, snatching the keys out of her hand and smiling. "Your house will be fine while you're away."

"Call me if anything happens."

"Will do."

She thought for a minute longer before giving Emma a death glare. "Don't touch anything you're not supposed to, and if you break anything—"

"_Regina_," Emma said, chuckling softly. "I will be fine, your mansion will be fine. Just go, they're waiting for you."

Regina sighed softly before grabbing her purse and making her way out the door. She stopped abruptly, turning around. "Emma, really, if anything happens—"

"Regina, seriously. Everything will be fine, I promise." Emma smiled reassuringly. "Go have fun with Robin and the kids."

Regina sighed again and nodded, and Emma pulled her into a quick hug. "Now go," she encouraged, pushing the mayor out of the door. Regina scoffed and shook her head affectionately as she made her way to her Benz. Robin smiled at her from the drivers seat, and when she got in, she could already tell that Henry and Roland would be distracted on their way to Boston.

A few weeks prior, Robin had asked Regina to go away with him. He wanted her, him, and the kids to just get away for a while. Emma had reluctantly agreed, and not only because she would miss Henry. She also knew she would very much miss a bitchy brunette mayor…

They were only supposed to be gone for the weekend, but Regina didn't want anyone still seeking revenge on her to break into her house and steal something, so she had asked Emma to housesit.

She had allowed the blonde permission to anything on TV, anything in the fridge, and the privilege of sleeping in the guest bedroom. It wasn't like she hadn't slept in that room before, and the mattress was way more comfortable than the one in her apartment. She had slept in there several times, actually.

The first time was just after Regina was attacked by the wraith. The brunette didn't want to be alone and hated asking the incorrigible blonde sheriff to stay with her, and she used their son as an excuse (that Emma didn't buy into, by the way).

Emma was more than willing to accept the offer, especially since it meant she could bathe in the Jacuzzi bathtub in Regina's bathroom, and have unlimited access to the mayor's heavenly apple cider.

Robin was reluctant about trusting the blonde, but Regina assured him that if Emma had cared enough to save Regina's life several times then she cared enough to make sure nothing happened to her mansion.

Hopefully.

Regina had finally convinced Robin to shut up and agree with her, and he brought it up when she buckled her seatbelt and shut the door.

"I still can't believe you're trusting her to take care of your mansion," he said, shaking his head.

"If we are going to become friends, we need to have at least some level of trust. She's grown up a lot since she's been here," Regina said.

"Yeah, well, finding out you're the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White can do that to you," Robin chuckled.

"Let's just hope she doesn't try to make macaroni and cheese," Regina said. Robin backed out of the driveway, and Henry laughed in the backseat. "She might burn my house down if she tries to cook."

"That was once, Mom," Henry defended. "And she didn't burn the apartment down. She _nearly_ did, but she didn't. Which should count for something, right? Plus, she's not that bad of a cook. She made the turkey this Thanksgiving, remember?"

"Henry, dear," Regina said, shaking her head and chuckling affectionately. "She _attempted _to cook the turkey for Thanksgiving this year, and failed miserably. I went to her apartment and had to cook another for her."

Henry's eyes widened slightly. "Jeez, she really is a terrible cook."

Regina chuckled. "She gets it from her mother."

X

Emma sighed softly as she plopped down on Regina's extremely comfortable, very white couch. Some of her red wine sloshed out of her glass and onto the cushion beside her, and she jumped up and set her wine glass on the table.

"Shit, what do I—" She grumbled and hovered her hand over the large red spot, feeling the magic surge through her fingers as she tried to clean the cushion.

She smelled smoke, and cursed as she tried to put out the fire she had just created.

"Fuck, Regina was right," Emma grumbled as she ran into the kitchen, got a glass of water, and ran back into the living room. She threw the water on the small fire and put it out, closing her eyes and sighing softly.

She tried to think of how to cover it up. Regina would be so pissed if she found out.

Emma's eyes lit up as she grabbed the cushion and flipped it over to the other side. She smiled as she sat back down, grabbing her wine glass and taking a small sip as she put her feet up on the coffee table and turned on Netflix.

X

"How is everything going?"

"Everything's great," Emma said into her phone, setting it between her shoulder and ear as she opened the microwave and got her Ramen noodles out.

"You haven't burned down the house yet, have you?" Regina asked.

"Psh, no," Emma said nervously, remembering the small couch fire and also the small kitchen fire last night when she attempted to make herself a chicken pot pie.

"Did you break anything?"

"Nope. Everything's perfectly fine. Exactly how you left it." Emma blushed. That was a total lie.

"Okay…" Emma heard Henry in the background and Regina sighed softly. "I've got to go, we are about to go to a museum."

"Okay, have fun," Emma said, stirring her Ramen and setting it on the counter as she poured herself a glass of cider.

"Don't break anything," Regina said, smiling on the other end of the phone.

Emma sighed harshly. "Don't be so rude, Regina, I'm not a child. I don't break _everything_ I touch."

Regina chuckled affectionately and rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, dear. I'll call you again tomorrow night."

"Okay, have fun, Gina."

Regina smiled softly. "You too, Emma." The blonde pulled her phone away from her ear, hitting the end call button and grabbing a forkful of her chicken flavored Ramen noodles. She brought it to her mouth, and it burned the hell out of her tongue.

"Fuck!" She yelped as she spat it out onto the floor, her fork clattering on the tile and her phone falling out of her hand. Her eyes widened and she bent down to pick up her iPhone.

She hesitantly picked it up, turning it around to look at the screen.

"Are you kidding me?" She yelled, plopping onto the ground as she stared incredulously at her phone. Her screen was shattered.

"I just got the damned screen fixed two weeks ago!"

X

"Is there any laundry you want me to do or anything?" Emma asked, talking to Regina yet again. It was the third time this day, and she was beginning to think the brunette was actually missing her.

"There's actually a load of my clothes in the dryer, but don't worry about folding them. If you'd just take them out and put them on my bed, I'll fold them when I get home."

"Okay," Emma nodded, already making her way into the utility room. She opened the dryer door and grabbed the hamper from the top of the washer, throwing it on the floor and putting the clothes into it.

"Is that it?" She asked as she headed up to Regina's room.

"Yes, thank you, Emma."

"No problem," she smiled, though Regina couldn't see her. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, goodbye."

Just as they hung up, Emma opened the door to Regina's room and walked over to her bed, unceremoniously dumping the clothes onto the bed. She sighed as she turned to leave, but red lace caught her eye.

She grabbed the garment from the top of the pile, her eyebrows rising and eyes widening almost comically.

"Holy shit," she whispered incredulously. In her hand was a pair of Regina's underwear, if you could even call it that. As she observed them more closely, she realized they were more of a dark maroon than red.

It was a thong, too.

Emma gulped audibly and set the garment back on the bed as she left Regina's bedroom almost robotically, images of a certain brunette wearing the thong entering her mind.

X

Emma sighed softly as she turned the water off, setting the wine glass on the lip of the bathtub as she took off Regina's silk robe, setting it on the toilet and stepping into the bathtub. She moaned softly as she sunk underneath the water, the bubbles resting just above her nipples.

She closed her eyes and grabbed the remote from the side of the tub, hitting the play button. Music drifted through the speakers and into her ears, as she smelled the delicious scent of fresh apples.

She had gone out back to Regina's tree and picked them herself, cutting them up and putting them into the warm bathtub along with Regina's delicious apple bubble bath soap she kept hidden under the sink.

Emma hummed along to the song that was playing, and she let herself get carried away listening to the song and didn't even hear the door opening.

"Emma? What the hell?"

Emma's eyes shot open and she jumped out of the bathtub, which probably wasn't a smart thing to do, grabbing Regina's silk robe and covering her body with it.

Which was an even dumber idea.

"Regina," Emma blushed fiercely, her cheeks warming almost immediately. She looked like a deer caught in headlight and chuckled nervously. "Hi. What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be home until tomorrow."

"I got worried that you had messed something up," she said, her head tilting slightly and eyebrow rising. "But I can see that clearly I was wrong. Seems like you're getting along just fine bathing in _my_ bathtub and wearing _my_ bathrobe."

Emma chuckled again. "Yeah, about that—"

"You might want to pull that up a bit, dear. You're flashing me," Regina commented.

Emma's eyes widened as she looked down and quickly pulled up Regina's robe.

"I—"

"May I join you?"

She was definitely fucked—wait. _What?_

That effectively stopped any thought that was running through Emma's mind.

"I—what?"

"I was just thinking about taking a bath to relax, and it seems you had the same idea. Seeing as you already have the bathwater run and my bubble bath in there, it seems like a waste to take two separate baths. So why don't I just join you?"

Emma gulped audibly. "O-Okay." Regina began slowly unbuttoning her shirt, and Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait, where's Robin and Roland and Henry?" She asked.

"They're still in Boston. They aren't coming home until Tuesday. Robin wanted to come back with me, but I convinced him to stay." She smirked. "And I'm glad I did."

"I—how did you get here? Didn't you guys only take one vehicle?"

"You forget I have magic, dear."

"But you were past the line?" Emma pointed out.

"Gold's potion he gave us allowed me to keep my magic after crossing the line. Now quit stalling and help me get out of my clothes."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "I thought you had magic, _dear." _She used Regina's pet name like it was a curse as she grinned. "Wouldn't that be much easier and quicker?"

"Oh, but then I wouldn't get to see the look on your face as you slowly, tauntingly watched me undress." Regina smirked. "And you wouldn't get to see my thong that you seem fond of."

Emma's eyes widened. "I—How did you–?"

"I have mirrors in my room, dear."

Emma's jaw clenched as Regina's shirt slipped off of her shoulders, and her hands made their way down to the button of her slacks. She unzipped them and let them fall in a pool around her ankles. She stepped out of them as her hands snaked around her back, unclasping her bra and letting the fabric fall at her feet.

Emma's eyes widened and her mouth watered as she took in Regina's body, even her breasts matching the soft olive tone of the rest of her skin. Her eyes zoned in on the thong she had just been ogling earlier that day, now on the body she had been imagining it once since she'd seen it.

And it was _way _better in person.

Regina smirked as she hooked her thumbs in the sides of her thong and pulled it down her legs, and Emma swore she felt drool running down the side of her mouth.

"Come here," Regina said, taking a step towards her and pulling the robe away from Emma's body. She pushed her back into the water and sat in her lap, her arms wrapping around her neck. Emma was speechless as Regina leaned down and brought their lips together, closing her eyes and kissing Emma softly.

For the first time since Regina had come into the bathroom, Emma actually listened to the song playing through the speakers. When she heard it, she nearly squealed. It was Tessellate by Ellie Goulding, a song she had imagined her fucking Regina to more than once.

Regina rocked her hips into Emma's, reaching down between their bodies and finding Emma's center as she deepened their kiss, swiping her tongue across Emma's bottom lip.

"By the way," Emma moaned breathlessly against Regina's lips. "I may or may not have… spilled red wine on your couch– fuck… and then tried to clean it with magic and… oh god– set it on fire."

Regina immediately pulled away, her hand stopping its motions under the water.

"What?" She asked incredulously. "Are you serious?" Regina stood up and stepped out of the bathtub.

"No, wait!" Emma grumbled, reaching for Regina.

"This is why you should keep your mouth shut during sex," Regina grumbled, wrapping a towel around her body and walking into her bedroom. "Next time I'm gagging you."

"Next time?" Emma asked hopefully, smirking and raising an eyebrow. Regina stuck her head in the bathroom and glared at Emma.

"You better hope that's the only thing you messed up, or there won't be a next time," Regina called as she made her way downstairs.

Emma slumped dejectedly into the water.

"Well shit."


End file.
